


Sweet treats and kisses

by TheOtherOtherPerson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Honey, Incest (young/brothers), Kisses, M/M, Other, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOtherPerson/pseuds/TheOtherOtherPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like any other day for the Elric bothers, well... okay, maybe a little different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet treats and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my mind a couple days ago, might as well share it with the world!~

Third person POV

Young Alphonse and his older brother Edward sit at their table, a jar filled with honey in front of them. Mom is in the garden with Winry. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Ed squirms in his seat waiting for his brother to finish his snack so that they could go outside and play together. Alphonse on the other hand is taking his own sweet time humming and savoring his third spoonful of honey. Ed sighs in defeat of going outside anytime soon. Waiting impatiently, he watches his brother with a bored look. 

Alphonse turns around to face his brother then licks his lips and smiles.  
"Ready!"  
Alphonse quickly runs to put his spoon in the sink. Ed blushes faintly, 'why are my cheeks heating up? All he did was lick his lips and smile... maybe I'm getting a little sick?' Ed's brows knit together as he thinks about what just happened.

Alphonse runs back to his brother and grabs his hand.  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
With a small laugh Alphonse drags his flustered brother outside to play. Soon the dragging became a small game of chase, then the game of chase became a game of tag until the two collapsed in the small field near their house. 

Ed laughs breathlessly.  
"That was fun...!"  
Alphonse turns on his side so that he is facing his brother.  
"Yeah it was!" He smiles brightly his sweet breath covering Ed's face.  
"Al, your breath smells like that honey you ate!" Ed laughs and points at Alphonse's mouth. Alphonse tilts his head and looks at Ed's finger.  
"It does? Do you think it'll taste like honey still?"  
"Maybe, how would I know? It's your mouth, not mine." Now it's Alphonse's turn to laugh.  
"But what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine! "  
Alphonse smiles at his brother and gives him a small kiss on his lips.

Just a small little peck, for the two brothers it was completely normal. It's how they showed their affection for each other. Mom thinks it's cute how close the two brothers were, of course she didn't notice the bond between the brothers was growing little by little crossing the line of "brotherly love". 

Ed returned the small kiss, only to have a shocking first, his brother kissed him back. Ed's cheeks heat slightly as he stares at his brother (who's eyes are closed and lips still locked). His eyes eventually flutter shut as his arm slithers it's way behind Al's back. But as the saying goes "the best moments in life go the fastest", Alphonse pulled away with a small 'pop'. 

Ed blushes as he looks at his brother, 'brother's eyes look different... they're all blurry and cloudy...'. Alphonse wraps his arms around Ed's shoulders and once again connected their lips. Ed took a little less time processing what's happening and just went along with it. Alphonse (unknowingly) traces his tongue across Ed's lips. Ed could help but giggle a little, finding it ticklish but freezes when he feels his brother's tongue slip into his small mouth. 'A-al? Why are you acting l-like this?' 

Alphonse blushes faintly when his tongue came into contact with his brother's. Alphonse, becoming lost in the moment pulls Ed closer. An unknown feeling surfaces twisting Alphonse's stomach in a pleasant way. Yes Alphonse has had stomach aches but this didn't really feel like one. It felt like his stomach did a ticklish back flip when Ed kissed him back but he mewled in slight annoyance when Ed pulled away with a bright blush visible. Their sweet moment ruined by a voice ringing through the fields that supper was ready. 

Ed's blush fades a small bit, 'Why did brother kiss me like that? It wasn't gross... it didn't hurt either... does that mean it's good?' Ed's eyes look at his brother's for a small moment. 'Ah, that look is gone now...' Ed swallowed and stood up offering his small 10 year old  hand to his brother to help him up. Alphonse took the hand and pulled himself up with a smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Ed fist pumped to the air and then began the race back home.

_______________________

It was now later into the night, dinner is done, showers are done, teeth are brushed. Both of the boys were tucked into bed, soft moonlight covering the floorboards protecting them from the pitch darkness (where monsters lurked Alphonse always claimed).

"Hey, brother..."  
"Hmm?"  
"C-can I... uh.."  
"Keep on going, Al."  
"CanIsleepyourbedwithyou?!"

Alphonse blurts out, talking fast and and missing a couple of his words. He fidgets and turns in his bed to look at his brother who us across the room.

"Whoa slow down, Al! Say it again."

Alphonse blushes faintly from embarrassment (luckily the room was just dark enough to hide it).

"C-can.. Can I sleep i-in your bed with y-you...?"

The only thing herd in the room was silence until Ed spoke up.

"...Of course you can, you goofball. Come over here!" Ed scoots aside to make room for his younger brother that would soon crawl into bed with him. 

Alphonse crawls into the bed and nuzzles his face against the crook of his brother's neck, smiling with content. Both of the brothers eyes start to droop close while arms hold each other dearly.

"Oh and I forgot to answer. Your lips did still taste like that honey."

_____->~Bride~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I kinda wish I made it longer... hmm...


End file.
